sketchers_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Open wide otto
appearance he is blue and has very large teeth, and he is very happy and wants to have fun with you. otto from sketch also has two eyeballs both of which allow him to see which are black and the light reflects in them because he exists in the physical plane therefore his atoms interact with the electromagnetic waves from the sun (which are visible light) or any lightbulbs thank god open wide otto exists on the physical plane and also he has teeth often used for eating and other various pursuits and he also has hair (two hairs) on his head which i can assume is for aesthetic purposes or perhaps he is going through male pattern baldness this is him, ripped directly from the sony sketch :) etymology otto is a creature from sony sketch, he is blue, and this is otto whose mouth is WIDE open. like going to the dentist when you are a child and the dentists says "open wide" or when you are abducted by a serial killer and he is trying to be creepy or whatever and yeah so basically otto is opening his mouth wide open that is why he is called open wide otto also this term was coined by ted trivia open wide otto has a lot of personality to him, he is all happy and fun open wide otto is worshipped by members of the server, they can see his inherent worthiness open wide otto likes to grow on people open wide otto is like marmite you either love him or hate him open wide otto just wants you to have fun with him spin-offs open wide otto has created many spin offs, these are basically open wide otto but different but also inspired by open wide otto. they are made by people of sketchers united because they love open wide otto and open wide otto loves them back :). you can find them... in sketchers united... ahahaha.... they are so happy these are them....................... the spin offs.... * otto cursed by sachi... * otto by deltha... * otto says hi... by sheldon.... history otto was born in sony sketch but then sony sketch go bye bye forever.......... but otto did not care he was smiling and he came into the sketchers united server and was named open wide otto and then people saw him and they thought he was so cute and adorable and not scary and they wanted to make more like him so now open wide otto has so many brothers and sisters and they are all happy forever and forever. quotes i can smell you you don't need to be afraid, it won't take long for you to die anyway im going to enjoy every single second of spilling your blood theres no escape im so hungry there can never be enough death i will never be satisfied sleep now sweetheart open the door all by open wide otto believe it or not.